Realizations
by twilightfan498
Summary: Bella and Edward discuss Edward's latest job choice. From reviews, I've heard that Edward is OOC in this, but you decide.


This is my first story! I hope you like!!!!

**Realizations**

**Chapter 1**

For once in our internal life together, Edward had gone against my better judgment instead of me going against his. Well, okay, he had done several things against my wishes, most of which involved him leaving me, and some of which involved him running or driving faster than I thought necessary. All of which, however, Edward insisted that his actions were in my best interest and therefore didn't count. But besides all of that, this was the first time.

Edward had decided to get a job. The job part didn't bother me; well, it did a little bit because it meant that he would have less time to spend with me. It was the job he chose that bothered me. Edward decided to become a pianist.

"What?" I asked him incredulously after he'd told me.

We lay side by side on our backs, not moving save for our quivering lips volleying words back and forth in a lightening quick conversation. Our sparkling hands rested woven together, on the grass between us.

"Didn't you hear me? I said-"

I interrupted him smoothly. "I heard you. I'm just wondering what on earth got into you," I explained.

"Bella, you're the one who told Carlisle not to pay for our living expenses. One of us needs to get a job."

"But a musician? It's so conspicuous, Edward," I sighed, shifting my head over a few inches so that it rested on his shoulder.

"Well, it's the only thing that I'd be comfortable doing," he replied, disentangling his hand from mine and winding his arm around my shoulders. "Aside from being with you, of course. But, I don't need money as a motivation for that, obviously."

I smiled. "Why can't you be a doctor, like Carlisle?" I asked hopefully.

"All that human blood… ugh. I don't know how Carlisle deals with it," he grimaced.

"Then how come I'm sitting here with you now? If you didn't have extraordinary constraint, how did you change me without killing me?" I challenged. "The Volturri, even, said that you must be better at it than Carlisle. According to them, my blood 'sang for you.'" The memory of the visit to Volterra, however blurred by my transformation from human to vampire, still scared me half to death. My already bone white face turned whiter still. "Edward, the Volturri! They're going to come, I just know it!" I rolled over in a flash and propped myself on my elbows, my large, golden eyes staring into Edward's with a frightened expression.

Edward, too, was up before my dry sobs could start. He cradled me in his arms, rocking me, and whispered, "Bella, Bella, you're safe, they can't hurt you now, you're- _like them_, in a way. And you're with me," his voice abruptly turned into a growl at his last sentence. "I would _never_ let them hurt you."

"I know. That was silly of me; I overreact to things to much," I apologized, burying my face in his shirt.

"You _do_ overreact," he chuckled.

I glared up at him. "You weren't supposed to agree," I muttered.

"I'm sorry; I know. But I can't stop loving those human characteristics of yours that linger, even though you aren't human any more," he pointed out.

"It's _your _traits we should be worried about. You're good at _everything_. You could get any job in Seattle, any one you choose," I grumbled.

Edward let out a long, slow- well, slow for a vampire- breath and said, "You heard what I said before."

"Or did I?" I said, making a reference to the last time he brought up his choice of jobs, trying to lighten the mood.

"Bella, please trust me on this. I won't do anything dangerous or hazardous to you," he tried to convince me.

"I don't know…" I bit my lip, eyebrows creased with worry. My eyes flicked up to meet his.

"Don't you trust me? I never hit trees, remember?" he said softly, referring to the time I was nervous over his running in the forest.

I sighed. "Yes, of course I trust you. I also love you, which is why I'm letting you get away with this," I grinned. "But I'm just as strong as you, now. Next time you do something that might provoke the Volturri," I shuddered, "You'll have me to deal with."

Edward laughed, my favorite sound in the world, or even the universe, for that matter. "I doubt that you're as strong as I am, but I understand your point," he reassured me.

He pulled me swiftly to my feet. "I have an audition tomorrow at ten. I'd better practice."

"As if _you_ need practice," I smirked. "And aren't you going to be famous? When's that going to happen?"

"That's ridiculous, Bella. Every celebrity out there will have worked for their fame. I can't just throw myself at the Paparazzi and be famous."

"Well, you could do it. You can do everything," I teased.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Honestly, Bella, I _can't_ do everything. I couldn't stay away from you. What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to kiss me," I answered.

He grinned that lopsided grin that I loved and bent his face to mine. Then we walked, arms around each other, back to the small house in the woods with a grand piano.


End file.
